Don't wait up
by lyhamia
Summary: TrunksXOC; in love and travel to the past to save them from the androids, but what happens when an unexpected character comes to the past to drive the two apart? LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first lemony story so don't hate…just review with "instructive criticism!" thanks. tell me if you think i should leave it as a random oneshot or if i should actually have a story with a plot!

basically the story is set when Trunks (future) goes to the past to stop Cell/androids etc. he's now in the Time chamber thingy (sorry, i've forgotten its actual name!) with Vegeta- it doesn't strictly follow the DBZ storyline though.

also i completely forgot that in DBZ, in trunk's future Goten doesn't exist cause Goku dies, but in this fic pretend Goten does exist in the future!

* * *

_-begin flashback-_

"Mei, I'm leaving for the past tomorrow," Trunks said in a quiet whisper as he stood, leaning against the wall of her bedroom, half his body was in shadow and he sighed as the girl remained silent. "Mei? Don't you want to say anything before I go?" he kept his voice low just in case his mother, who was downstairs, heard them. Mei lay with her back to him on her bed, annoyed still at the events that morning.

"Take me with you." She turned to him and it almost pained him to look at her and shake his head; her face fell.

"You know you shouldn't come, it's dangerous-"

"No more dangerous than here." She sat up in the bed, the white straps of her night dress fell off her shoulders and Trunks found his eyes following where the moonlight streaked across her bare flesh along her neck…and further down. "Oi, my eyes are up here." She pointed to the eyes that he'd fallen in love with in the first place and he sighed as he went to sit next to her. He took her hands

"Mei, stay here, look after my mother-"

"She is safe." Mei's hands left his and she lay down again in an exasperated manner. "You're the one who's going to be fighting, I should be helping you." Trunks looked at her knowing smile and smiled back; he leant over her, brushed the long hair from her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Fine," he said as he came up to look at her. She brushed lilac hair out of his eyes then pulled him down so his head rested on her chest as they lay together.

"So I can come?" he could hear the excitement in her voice and in reply he came back up to her and kissed her hard. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, she could feel it caressing her own; sending shivers of pleasure up and down her body.

Their tongues continued their battle for dominance in their mouths and both teenagers could feel the heat of the room rise as Trunks became fiercer in movement like he always did. It took Mei a moment to realise that Trunks was moaning because he was trying to pull her night dress over her head and her arms were in the way.

"Are you crazy? Your mum's downstairs." She broke the kiss and her eyes slipped over his handsome face before she became filled with desire again and reclaimed his mouth. She could feel his hands try to remove her dress again but this time she was adamant. "No way." She pushed him away.

"Oh come on," Trunks whispered and went to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck that he knew so well, she let out a slight gasp of pleasure, this only made him more intent to take her again. Soon his mouth travelled down her neck, as he did this she arched her back; a clear indication for him to carry on. He smiled and he pulled her dress down slightly to reveal the top of her left breast which he kissed with affection. "I'll be quick. And quiet." He heard her laugh.

"Quick yeah, but _quiet_ I don't believe." She felt his airy laugh on her chest as he looked at her; the feeling of having him so close to her but not close enough drove her crazy with want. She got on her knees and pushed him back on the bed before climbing on top of him. He smiled at her eagerness and he placed his hands on her hips, slipped them under her dress and she helped him throw it off her body.

"I always forget," he took a breath as his eyes glanced over her bare skin and the curves of her body, "how beautiful you are." She smiled at him and now he helped her remove his t-shirt. She too marvelled at his body; the fighting in this world had made him much stronger than ever before and she let her fingers outline the muscles on his stomach. He gasped at her soft touch, just the feel of her skin on his made him want her. He closed his eyes with pleasure as her lips travelled along his stomach and up to his neck which she kissed with such soft torture he almost called out for her. When she stopped he opened his eyes wondering why she had, she was looking down to their legs. "What is it?" he asked.

"That was so easy," she smirked at him and he noticed that his hardening manhood was pressed against her thigh. He rolled her over so she was lying on the bed and he began to kiss, lick and nibble on her breast to which she had to bite his neck to stop herself from moaning out. She could feel the moistening between her legs and the heat of the room was almost unbearable as their bodies shuffled against each other.

Trunks could sense Mei was getting restless and so he parted her legs with his hands, unsure if she was even paying attention he plunged his fingers into her centre.

"Trunks!" she shouted out; evidently she had not been paying attention. Her hips buckled and he smiled as she writhed with pleasure beneath him.

"I thought you said it would be me making the noise?" he taunted her before he yelled out in surprise too. "Since when were your hands there?" she smiled at him with her eyes closed from the pleasure he was giving her; while he was preoccupied she's taken the opportunity to slip her hands into his pants. He put his head on her shoulder; both were breathing heavily as the other caressed them. Trunks moved his fingers in and out of her, not going to fast or else he might be too strong and hurt her. "I love you Mei." He said, eyes closed. She turned her head to look at him and smiled, increasing the rate at which her hands moved up and down his shaft.

"I love you t-" she stopped, Trunk's looked at her widening eyes and smiled: she could feel herself getting close to her climax. No that wasn't it, there was a noise outside her bedroom and both slid of the bed, they were at the door in an instant. There was a knock. He opened it slightly and only so outsiders could see his bare chest, thus hiding his erection. Mei was hidden by the rest of the door.

"Trunks, honey, is everything ok?" Mei tried hard not to laugh as she heard Bulma's voice outside the door. "It's just that, I thought I heard a yell."

"No, everything's fine." Trunks said. A moment later he almost yelped in surprise as he felt Mei begin to slide his trousers down.

"Where's Mei?" Bulma asked, noticing her son seemed very hot and bothere.

"Oh….uh," Trunks glanced down to Mei's smiling face as she pulled down his pants to reveal his manhood. "ummmm…" he could feel her hot breath against his flesh. "She's in the shower. Oh, and she's coming. Tomorrow…she's coming tomorrow. Is that all well then bye mum, see you in the morning!" he shouted and shut the door, he put his hands on the door and leant forwards slightly as he felt Mei's lips against his tip. She did not do what he wanted though; instead she slid up the door so she was in front of him. He smiled at her; this would be their first time.

"Hey, Mei! I'm talking to you!"

_-end flashback- _

Mei was sat with her legs dangling of the ledge of Kami's lookout, she had been reminiscing about the past when Bulma had interrupted her; she had never noticed this habit about Trunk's mother until now.

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" Mei asked, taking the outstretched hand of the baby Trunks in Bulma's arms.

"I was asking how you met Trunks." Bulma said and came to sit next to her, "while everyone's waiting for them to come out of the Time Chamber I thought we could talk." Mei smiled at the affection Bulma had always shown her.

"Well. Goten and I met-"

"Who's Goten?" Bulma asked and Mei shook her head.

"I can't say in case it ruins his existence, but anyway; Goten and I were best friends as kids and then he found Trunks and I found other girl friends and then when Goten and I met up again I met Trunks when I was…sixteen? At the hospital."

"Hospital?!" Bulma shouted and Mei laughed.

"He'd been fighting and got some injuries, I was helping out in the hospital and met him in the waiting area." Mei smiled as she remembered. Bulma looked as though she was going to say something until both women heard a door open; they turned to see light spill out of the door to the Time Chamber.

* * *

So should I just leave it as a random lemon-ish oneshot or carry on?

Review and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, one person tells me to update and the other says don't; I was in a conundrum! But I thought I'd update anyway cause it's easier just to not read if you don't wanna than it is to want more….make sense? Sorta. Ok, carrying on:

* * *

Mei and Bulma stood, shielding their eyes from the light, once it subsided she ran over to them both. Mei walked with her usual carefulness in this world; this was the second time she'd met Trunk's father. She was nervous but she could tell when Trunks met him he was more so; it was quite sweet to watch him blush under the harsh criticism from Vegeta. She hung back, on the edge of the commotion, she knew if she ran to and embraced Trunks his father would not approve.

"You guys sure took your time!" Goku yelled out to them, the Saiyan could feel the immense power Vegeta was trying to hide. Mei could feel it too; she was not a fighter as they claimed to be but she had known these people long enough to learn a few things.

"Can you do it Trunks?" Gohan asked the now long haired boy, he flicked his lavender hair out of his eyes and looked over to Mei. Trunk's was about to answer when his father beat him to it.

"If I say there's no need for you to train, what do you think the answer is?" Vegeta sneered in the arrogant way Mei had only just become accustomed to. Bulma handed them both new Saiyan suits.

"Don't get so hasty!" Goku smiled, "we're going in now-"

"Don't worry, by the time you're out, it'll be over." Trunks and Vegeta placed their new clothes on. Vegeta walked away from the group and took flight.

"Ugh…good for nothing…" Bulma mumbled and looked over to her teenage son.

"I'm going to go after him." He said.

"Be careful," Mei said and Trunks smiled at her in a way that made her blush. Both could tell he wanted very much to kiss her, or at least embrace her, but not here, not now.

"Yeah, don't die." Bulma said and both women watched as a boy they loved took flight after his father. "Do you think that they're alike, Mei? Vegeta and Trunks?" All eyes turned to Mei.

"Does Vegeta get annoyed when you talk about his hair?" Mei smiled.

"Yeah," Bulma replied.

"Then I guess they are alike."

* * *

_-Trunk's and Mei's world, four years ago-_

Goten looked his blue eyed friend up and down, trying to figure out what it was about him that made girls giggle furiously when he looked at them. What annoyed Goten more than this was the fact that Trunks just didn't care; girls would throw themselves at him and he would dismiss them. Where as Goten, as attractive as he was, still had to at least talk to them before numbers were exchanged.

"Trunks?" He finally asked and took a sip of his milkshake.

"Hmmm?" Trunks looked over at him and slumped back in his chair; throwing an annoyed look to a group of loud girls in the corner. They were instantly silenced.

"Do you like a girl?" At this Trunks' eyes widened in shock at the question but he eventually shrugged. "Not really, do you?" Goten nodded slowly, he wanted to ask Trunks' how he should act to get her attention seeing as Trunks was so good at it, but he didn't want t be so direct.

"Her name's Mei-"

"…Mei…" Trunks said thoughtfully before he recognised the name. "That girl who's been your best friend since you were five?" Goten nodded. "I thought you broke up.."

"No, just drifted apart I guess. I hadn't seen her in ages but then, a few days ago…" His face went all dreamy and Trunks had to wave a hand in front of him to get his attention. Trunks laughed when his friend came back to reality. "Seriously Trunks. She's like…the prettiest girl I've ever seen-"

"Ha! You said that about…" And so Trunks gave a list of girls Goten had tried to pursue; but Trunks just didn't get it.

"You'll see." Goten said, "when you see her, your heart skips a beat and you feel like…like you can do anything!"

"yeah, yeah. I believe you. Oh God…" Trunks said as a group of nervous girls approached him.

* * *

_-Trunks' and Mei's world, 3 years ago. After the first Android attack-_

"Mei, there's a boy with minor injuries in the waiting area; take him to the nurses office." Mei nodded, as a volunteer at the hospital she did only small jobs like this. She walked through to the waiting area and looked down at the file she was given. Looking up she saw a boy with lavender hair and blue eyes staring straight back at her; she blushed under the intensity of his glare.

Trunks looked on at the girl in front of him, she had long dark brown hair and green eyes; he melted under her stare. And for a moment his heart skipped a beat and he felt like…like he could do anything. She walked over and he almost laughed; she was the only girl that had ever made him nervous.

"Trunks?" She asked and he nodded, "come with me." she led him to an office where he sat patiently inside; she told him he'd be taken care of and then she left. He waited for what seemed like eternity for her to return; she didn't.

After he had been treated for an few cuts and bruises, he took swiftly from the room and entered the corridor. For a moment he thought of looking for the girl, but that was stupid; the attack would be all over the news by now, he needed to get home to tell everyone. He ran through the hospital, trying to find someway of getting out; why were there no signs in this place?

"If you run you might fall and hurt yourself again." He heard a voice behind him and turned around, the girl was stood at the top of the stairs, and she came down to him.

"I need to get out of here." He gasped, still catching his breath.

"So do I; I'll take you shall I?" She smiled at him. "I'm Mei by the way," she said as they started walking.

"…Mei?" He asked and suddenly realised; she had to be the same Mei. "I'm Trunks," he blushed after he realised he'd just stared at her for a few moments. She seemed to do the same.

"Trunks!" she said, "do you know Goten?" the smile on his face faded.

"Mei, i…I think you should be the first to know…but i…i don't know how to tell you-"

"Say it in whatever way your heart tells you to." But her smile soon faded as he looked serious.

"Mei, Goten is dead." She stopped walking and put a hand to her mouth; so he told her quickly of the previous battle he had endured and escaped. The one where the androids finally emerged and Goten did not survive. After Trunks did this they sat in silence for a while and as Mei wept Trunks dried his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Let me help-"

"What?"

"Against these…android things. Please, Trunks." She whispered and grabbed the front of his shirt. He nodded slowly and she fell into his arms.

* * *

_-present day-_

Everyone stood on the edge of Kami's lookout, looking down onto the battle between Vegeta and Cell. All held their breath as they sensed the movement of the two fighters; luckily it was another skill Trunks had taught her. Goku and Gohan had entered the Time Chamber and an hour had passed.

"How're my boys holding up?" Bulma asked.

"Fine." Everyone was surprised to hear Mei reply. Tien turned to her;

"How can you-" but he was cut off as a flash of light blinded them all and a gust of wind made it difficult to hear. As the theatrics subsided everyone turned to see a tall, muscular figure, with black hair and black eyes; he looked very familiar.

"What've I missed?" Goten asked the shocked group.

* * *

What're we thinking? Good, bad? I dunno…review and tell me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

_People at Kami's lookout: Picollo, Tien, Bulma (baby trunks :D), Mei and now Goten. _

* * *

"Goten!" Mei ran forwards and threw her arms around him; Goten was shocked at first but return the embrace with equal force. Mei looked up at him and he smiled at her; wiping tears from her face as he did so.

"Mei…" he whispered; slightly disbelieving that it was actually her. He looked around at all the spectators, again shocked that everyone was here; he hadn't seen them in so long.

"Who's this guy?" Piccolo growled.

"He looks awfully familiar!" Bulma exclaimed; picking the baby Trunk's up as he was about to crawl over the edge of the lookout.

"Hey there, I'm Goten." The black haired fighter said happily.

"Go…ten…" Bulma said with vague familiarity, "you sure do look like someone…" Goten lowered his gaze and blushed with a large grin.

"You think so?" He laughed but kept an arm around Mei; wanting to comfort her.

"_Who _are you?" Tien took a step forwards and Goten became serious.

"I'm here to help." Perhaps no one had listened; they just noticed the way Mei acted so familiar with him and seemed to accept the stranger.

"Trunk's started fighting!" Piccolo shouted and everyone looked round. Goten noticed that Mei loosened herself from his grip pretty fast. He stood for a moment in confusion before following her to the edge. He watched Mei's green eyes dance as she noted the movement of the fighters below.

"Mei, how can you…" but his voice faltered as he noticed her expression change; Trunks was losing, that was clear, but her face showed such sorrow. He was unsure if she had ever looked for someone like that, if he had ever looked for him like that.

"Why have they stopped?" _(AN: yeah I know the fight lasted longer than 10 seconds but I can't be bothered to hang around for the whole thing :D) _Mei whispered, there were mumbles of agreement to her comment. Goten put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and she looked up to him. There was something in his stare that made her blush, something in the way his hand gripped her shoulder that reminded her of Trunks. What was it?

"What's going on?!" Bulma shouted, suddenly worried.

"Trunks is fine." Goten told her. He skilfully traced the outline of Mei's arm with his finger till his hand met hers; he grasped it tightly. Mei held tightly back; it was good to have such a close friend with her now. Although she had Trunks and had grown to know these people, she always felt better when someone who knew her well was around.

"Wha…?" Mei's face held confusion; with regret Goten tore his eyes away from her beautiful face and looked too; Cell was gone.

"We said we'd all meet up at Capsule Corp." Piccolo said and turned to them all, "let's head there." Everyone mumbled an agreement and Tien and Picollo left the lookout.

"Well will you two be coming back with us?" Bulma looked to Goten and Mei, the baby in her arms clapped happily at the sight of them.

"Sure," Goten said quickly, "but where's Goku and Gohan?" Mei could hear the excitement in his voice and found it difficult to hide her smile.

"They're in the Hyperbolic time chamber," Bulma replied, "they'll come out this evening; we'll explain things to them when they get out." She added as she saw Goten looked slightly disappointed. "Come on, let's head home! You wanna see your daddy right Trunks?" she and the baby laughed happily as Goten and Mei followed.

* * *

_A little while later…at Capsule Crop. _

"You coming Goten?" Mei asked, they were stood outside the building, waiting to go in.

"You go," he said, "it's just…seeing everyone again. It's going to be…" Mei nodded and walked away; it was difficult to understand or explain the overwhelming feeling of seeing the people, you saw die, again.

"Is everyone alright?!" Bulma yelled as she ran into the room and inspected her teenage son, Vegeta obtained a faster inspection.

"Yeah, we're fine." Trunks said, "where's-"

"Here." Mei said as she walked into the room. "Hey Vegeta," she said as she walked past him, he grunted a response. Mei reached Trunks and for a moment he forgot that his father was present; someone he knew would disapprove of such affection he wanted to show her. But he didn't get a chance, she put her hand up and touched his forehead, it stung and he winced. When she withdrew her hand he saw blood there. "That's a deep cut," she said. "Come on; I'll clean you up."

"Thanks." He took her hand as she led him away from Bulma; a smirk on his face, hoping "cleaning up," meant something else too. "I'll talk to you guys about things later," he said wearily to the group in the room.

"Yeah, you go rest." His grandmother said and he smiled at her; he'd forgotten her in all these years. He followed Mei out and once they were in the hall he turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He brought her hands up above her and pinned her to the wall.

"Trunks," she gasped, he could tell she was only pretending to be scared; it was the thrill of being caught that made it better. He kissed her neck quickly before she could say anymore. He moved his face very close to hers so their lips were almost touching.

"What?" He asked; keeping his eyes on her lips.

"You're insane." She whispered, her eyes too caught on his lips. He smiled and pushed his lips against hers. He only kept it light; wanting her to change her mind that it wasn't too risky. When they broke apart he saw her eyes had softened. Her eyes glanced something behind him and he noticed her blushing. He turned around with a guilty smile; it faded quickly.

"Hey Trunks," Goten said quietly.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks dropped his hands from Mei's in an instant. The girl took a step forwards and straightened her dress before smiling guiltily at Goten; completely unaware of the silent feeling of betrayal that was rising inside of the boy. They stood in silence for a few awkward moments until Trunks got over his surprise.

"Goten…wha…?" He stuttered and Mei was surprised by his reaction; he should be happy his best friend was with them but Trunks looked mortified.

"What's up?" Goten said with a sick smile. "Mei, go inside and check on everyone; I'll take care of Trunks-"

"But-"

"Go, Mei," Trunks said, "Goten and I have a lot of catching up to do." Trunks did not look at her but she smiled.

"OK," she replied, knowing they had things to discuss, "I'll see you in a bit." She leant forwards and kissed Trunks' cheek, Goten looked away. Mei walked away and Goten looked on at her, Trunks avoided his eyes. The door shut behind the girl and both boys looked at each other. It was a while before Goten spoke.

"So…how is she-"

"There are bigger things to discuss first." Trunks cut across him, "like the fact that you're not dead." Trunks ran a hand through his hair still worried by the fact his friend was actually alive.

"It's a long story-"

"We've got time." Trunks removed his gloves.

"Well, in short; I never died." Trunks nodded but still looked sceptical. "What's wrong with that?" Goten asked.

"I checked your breathing and your pulse, I was sure you'd gone." Trunks crossed his arms.

"Well after you were taken to hospital an ambulance came and checked me properly." Trunks was annoyed at the tone Goten took with him; Goten was insinuating that Trunks hadn't cared enough to check properly when that wasn't the truth at all.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said quietly, "but I was in shock, I was hurt myself-"

"Yeah, I know." Goten leant against the wall and crossed his arms too. "But then more attacks happened; our families lost connection; we were fighting on our side and you were in the city. You couldn't have known what happened to me." He sighed and rubbed his neck. "When things quietened down I managed to get to Capsule Crop. And your mum said you'd left…with Mei." Trunks nodded and Goten rolled his eyes.

"That's the end of it. I came here and found you two…doing whatever against the wall-"

"Goten." Trunks began but found he had nothing to say.

"Whatever Trunks," Goten said indefinitely, "you thought I was dead, so you made a move."

"It wasn't really like that." Trunks said in defence; there was an accusatory tone that Goten was using. "She needed someone-"

"And you were right there were you?"

"Goten!" Trunks was angry now, "I'm not going to apologise; I've done nothing wrong." He stopped as Goten nodded.

"Do you love her?" Goten looked at Trunks expectantly.

"Yes."

"Does she love you?" Trunks took a moment before answering.

"Yes." Goten looked away.

"I'm going to get her back Trunks." Goten said suddenly and Trunks was shocked, "she loved me once. She'll do so again."

"You can't force her!" Trunks shouted.

"No," Goten said, "but I can win her from you." Goten smiled and Trunks still looked uncomprehending. "It's not fair; ever since we were friends you always got the girls and you never even cared about them!" Goten shouted. "You don't deserve her; you were always such a selfish, spoilt-"

"Goten!" Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing; his best friend had come back and yet he was acting like such a jerk. "We're fighting the androids, not each other."

"Whatever," Goten shrugged, "just don't tell Mei; I don't want her to worry." Trunks was about to argue when the door opened again.

"Are you boys coming?" Bulma asked, "we're going to have cake!" She smiled happily at them both, Goten nodded and walked forwards but Trunks hesitated.

"I'm going to have a shower." He said, finally the fatigue of his battle was catching up with him.

"Sure," Bulma laughed and Goten walked past him without looking at him. Once the other two had left and Trunks was walking down the corridor he thought of what Goten had said. It was a completely crazy notion; fighting for Mei's affection when she was in love with him! But was she…? Goten had said she'd loved him once, was that even true? Trunks had never asked her.

* * *

Trunks emerged from his bathroom an hour later, a towel wrapped around his waist. He flicked hair out of his eyes and glanced around the room, he almost fell over in shock when he saw Mei stood at the balcony of his room. She turned around to him and he saw the night sky was littered with stars behind her. She beckoned him closer with a finger and he obliged, what Goten had said was still on his mind. He walked over to her and held her in his arms; they looked out into the darkness of the night.

"Mei?" He whispered into her hair.

"Yes." She said sleepily; he glanced at the clock next to his bed, it was 11.10 pm.

"Do you love me?" She looked up as he said this, with a look that clearly meant it was a ridiculous question. She looked back down and smirked.

"A little bit." He smiled, but he needed confirmation.

"I'd die for you Mei." He said quietly and now she was totally freaked out by his conversation that she moved away from him and held him at arms length.

"Are you feeling ok?" She put a hand to his head to check his temperature, he batted it away impatiently.

"Mei," he brought her into a close embrace, "I need to know, please…"

"Trunks," she said in annoyance, "you know I love you," he looked down and she tilted his head towards hers so she could look in his eyes. "What's got into you?" She asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to bed," she walked away from him, "I'm so tired." She yawned and turned back. When she still saw the concern on his face she went back to him and kissed him. She pulled away from him, "alright?" She asked, wanting to know if he got the fact she loved him from the way she kissed him.

"Yeah," he smiled at her, "goodnight." He whispered as she got into the bed. "Mei, this is my room." He said suddenly.

"And?" She turned away from him, "I'm not used to sleeping by myself anymore." He smiled.

* * *

Mei woke with a start; she could've sworn she heard a noise. She untangled herself from Trunks' grip and sat up in the bed; she turned to him and thought of their conversation earlier. He really was acting strange; what had happened to make him think she didn't love him. Still contemplating this thought she got out of the bed and poured herself some water from a jug that was next to the balcony.

"Mei!" She was now sure she heard her name being said from below, she put down her glass and went to the balcony, its doors were already open due to the heat of the night. Looking down she caught sight of Goten and smiled; when they were younger he'd often come to her window, asking her if she wanted to-

"Go on an adventure?" She heard him say, bringing her away from her thoughts.

"Are you nuts?" She said back, trying not to wake Trunks she kept her voice as quiet as possible. Goten flew up to the balcony and floated before her, she laughed at his actions.

"C'mon," he said, "I've got a surprise for you." He held out his hand, she looked worried and glanced back at Trunks. Goten rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Don't worry; we'll be back before anyone wakes up. It'll be like old times," he smiled at her and she smiled in return before taking his hand.

* * *

Reviews appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Do you guys mind multiple lemons in a story? Cause there may be another one…:D

* * *

He held Mei in his arms and he heard her gasp as she looked down and saw how high up they were. He didn't get why she was scared; he'd taken her to higher places before. She gripped tightly to his shirt and he smiled reassuringly at her, but, just like she used to, she was too worried about the height than much else. He gripped onto her with equal force before leaning close into her ear, so close his lips brushed her skin.

"If you're through being terrified, can we go?" She nodded and smiled. He made sure she wouldn't fall and then flew to the top of Capsule Corps building. He set her down on the roof and held his hands over her eyes. "Don't look yet." He turned her around and stood behind her, "OK," he moved her hands down, "look." She gasped.

"Goten," she surveyed the scene, "this is…"

"Beautiful?" He asked and she nodded. Goten had set up a table for two; everything was bathed in candlelight. Mei walked up to the table and looked around; it was like a child's tea party. They had small china teacups and giant iced cupcakes. "I remembered it exactly," he said excitedly and pointed to a napkin, "look!" She squinted in the dim light to see it.

"…princess Mei," she whispered and nodded as she approved, "it's just like it was that day!" They laughed; twelve years ago Mei had met Goten when he had climbed over her garden fence to get his ball back. She had this table set out and was having a tea party with her dolls; Goten saw her and they had immediately argued. Goten telling her sport was far better than any tea party…she laughed, thinking about it now it was so stupid.

"Sit down." Goten pulled out her chair for her and she obliged. He stood behind her for a moment and brushed hair away from her neck with his hand and she shivered; only Trunks had ever touched her like this. Goten finally walked away and sat opposite her, she pulled the neck of her black nightdress up; suddenly aware of how revealing it was. Goten reached across the table and held her hand, "how are you Mei?" He asked it seemed a ridiculous question but he really wanted to ask; _you feel a lot better around me than Trunks right? _Mei smiled.

"Good, now that you're here." His heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" His eyes lit up and she sighed, she suddenly looked upset.

"Things were difficult…without you around." She paused and Goten silently pleaded for her to carry on. "Trunks," Goten sighed impatiently, "didn't know what to do when you weren't there. We were both so lost. We'd lost our best friend." She laughed suddenly, "but here you are!" she gestured at him. He smiled and clutched her hand tighter.

"I'll always be here for you Mei." His eyes skimmed over her curves and he had to fight down the rising temptation that was in his mind. Mei moved her hand out of his.

"Goten, please don't."

"What?" what had he done wrong.

"I love Trunks now-"

"Do you change your mind that easily?"

"_Please, _don't." She urged him and he sighed. She moved her chair back and stood up.

"Mei, don't leave. I'm sorry." He said but he could tell from her eyes that she wanted to hear no more. He stood up as well; he would have to take her back down to her room….her and Trunks' room. "Just…just give me one thing." She glanced at him; giving him permission to carry on. "Let me kiss you-"

"Are you out of your-"

"Just so we're both sure." She shook her head and walked to the edge of the roof; ready to be taken back down. Goten was behind her in a second, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. He looked her in the eye, "you loved me once." He said savagely and she looked away. "Do you want to wait and see if something happens? Wouldn't you rather know now than hurt Trunks later?" She hesitated, that was a good sign; it meant she may actually feel something.

"Once…one kiss." She said quietly and Goten nodded earnestly. He leant in, the last time he'd kissed her was when they were fifteen, and it had been a quick teenage love affair. It was over within a month and he regretted it, he wanted to find out if she did too. Their lips touched and he skimmed her lips with his tongue, waiting for her to invite him in. His hands travelled from her shoulders to her hips; sliding up and down her curves was so enticing but he had to resist. She pushed him away quickly and shook her head, "nothing." She said quickly and looked away; Goten did not look too happy. "Please take me back." She went into his arms and he nodded; he had nothing left to say to her. He flew her down to her balcony and let her go; as she walked away he looked on at her longingly. She had said she felt nothing. She was lying; she just didn't want to admit it to herself. He flew away, to his own balcony and sat there for a long while. She had said she felt nothing; as if that would stop him.

* * *

"Trunks?" He heard Mei whisper and snapped his eyes open. He looked around and found her stood next to the bed, beside him.

"Mei?" He glanced at the clock and groaned, "It's like three in the morning. What-" He stopped as Mei slipped out of her black night dress and still stood there, her slim frame illuminated by the moonlight. He sat up straight and wrapped his arms around her naked figure, aware there was something wrong from the way she was so unresponsive. He pulled her across him so she lay next to him. "What is it?" He whispered as he trailed kisses along her collarbone.

"Kiss me." She whispered back.

"What do you call what I'm doing?" He laughed and when he noticed she did nothing he immediately became worried. He moved so she lay beneath him, he put his face very close to hers and looked her in the eye. "OK." He gasped and kissed her in the usual way he did that was so torturous and slow she had to put her hands in his hair and pull it. As she did so he gasped from the sudden pain and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. He pushed so hard against her body that she grasped the bed sheets around her in response to his fierce passion. She pushed him away finally and she could hear his hard, deep breathing in the darkness, she was gasping for air as well. She nodded slowly; this was where she was meant to be. She was sure of it…wasn't she?

"Thanks." She said once she'd caught her breath and as he fell back onto the bed next to her she curled up in his arms. There were a few moments of silence that they spent just listening to each others heartbeats that seemed to echo through out the room.

"You know how you can turn into a Super Saiyan?" Mei asked and Trunks laughed at the irrelevance of the question.

"Yes."

"Well, when you fought Cell yesterday you turned into a Super Saiyan two-"

"Yes, it was pretty incredible, although such power would have to-" she put a hand to his mouth.

"Alright, alright, just listen." He smiled, showing he was listening and she removed her hand. "Well, you already know that turning into a Super Saiyan makes your muscles bigger…so turning into a Super Saiyan two makes your muscles even bigger-" Trunks laughed.

"That is the general gist." He stopped laughing as she finally grew annoyed at him and pushed him away from her. "Hey!" He protested but she wasn't listening. She straddled him and leant in close.

"Do you reckon it makes…everything bigger?" She glanced downwards pointedly and they both laughed. Trunks contemplated.

"I'm not sure. Can't say I was paying to much attention." She laughed and he only then remembered how much he loved it when she laughed. "Want to find out?" He asked and she nodded excitedly.

* * *

So do you guys want another lemon or not? :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, this is only the third time I'm going to do this, so you're going to have to wait." Trunks whispered to Mei as she lay beneath him, nodded quickly and removed his t-shirt. "Whoa…wait a minute." He said as they threw his top to the floor, but Mei didn't stop, she continued to kiss him feverishly, as though stopping would make her lose him. "Stop, Mei." He pushed her away and knelt beside her, they stared at each other a few moments before Mei slumped back onto the bed, turned away from him and pulled the bed sheet over her body. He stayed where he was; shocked by her sudden change of mood, it took him a moment to realise she was shuddering because she was crying. "Mei!" He went down to her and cradled her, listening to her short, shuddering gasps. "What's wrong?" He should've known something was wrong but he got too caught up in his lust he'd forgotten.

"Trunks," she whispered. "I love you so much-"

"I know." He leant down and whispered, "I know." He wiped away her tears; "I love you too…" he stopped as she shook her head.

"I've done…something wrong. I'm sorry!" She held onto him tightly.

"Mei," he moved away from her. "What've you done?" She looked at him and wondered what she should say; if she told him she had kissed Goten wouldn't it just had to the stress of what was happening with the oncoming Cell Games. Then just the general stress of going back to the future to fix their life there. But that would mean Goten was coming back with them right? And he was living with them at Capsule Corp, how could she go without seeing him?

"…Goten…" She began but as soon as she did Trunks forced her to sit up, she was immediately terrified; she had never seen Trunks look so intense, so angry.

"Did he touch you?" Trunks demanded, his grip tightened on her and a light silver aura came around him, something she knew happened before he powered up.

"I-what- Trunks, you're hurting me-"

"DID HE TOUCH YOU?" He shouted at her, no longer bothering to keep his voice down in fear of waking other in the house up. Mei was fixated on Trunks' eyes; she had _never _seen him so angry. If she told him what she'd done, that Goten had touched her, what would Trunks do?

"No…NO," Mei shook her head violently. "It's just…seeing him again…it's upsetting." She couldn't believe she lied to Trunks but as she said this his grip on her arms loosened and she knew bruises would form there.

"I'm sorry." Trunks said quietly; usually she would've shouted at him for being so aggressive but the guilt told her she had no right to say anything.

"TRUNKS!?" They heard a shout from outside his door. It was Goten's voice. "ARE YOU OK?" Trunks got up from the bed, crossed the room and opened the door.

"Everything's fine-"

"It's just that…I heard shouting." Goten looked passed Trunks who stood in just his boxers, to the bed where Mei avoided his eye and pulled the duvet slowly up to her neck. "Oh…sorry." Trunks took a step to the side to block Mei from Goten's view.

"Don't worry about it." Trunks said although Mei could hear there was some tension between them now. The boys said their goodbyes and Trunks came back to the bed. He saw Mei was asleep, she was probably just pretending; he had hurt her. But the thought of anyone else touching her made him angry. He kissed her shoulder before turning away and going to sleep himself.

* * *

"So my father has said I can train with him for a while. I'll be back at lunch."

"OK."

"Mei?"

"Yeah?"

"I said I was sorry." She turned to him; they were the last to wake up and he was sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen as Mei was washing dishes. She threw off her rubber gloves and folded her arms.

"I know," she rubbed her forehead and sighed, leaning against a kitchen cabinet she looked him up and down. "I think we're both just stressed out." She said and he nodded, stood up, put his bowl in the sink and kissed her quickly.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Bulma said as she walked into the room. Trunks and Mei broke apart, both blushing furiously. "Just be glad it was me, not your father." _Or Goten, _Mei thought. Bulma laughed as both teenagers laughed nervously. "He's waiting for you outside by the way." Trunks looked at the clock on the wall and was about to move away when- "Hey, you gonna leave without giving your mum a hug at least?" Bulma said, Trunks blushed again, hugged her awkwardly and walked away. "Is he that unaffectionate to me in the future?" Bulma asked Mei as she continued washing up.

"Hmmm," Mei shrugged, "Trunks has just always been a bit bad at showing affection-"

"You two didn't seem to have much of a problem." Mei laughed as Bulma poured herself some tea. "Oh, damn…does Trunks sleep this little too?" She said as she walked into the living room where she had placed the baby Trunks in his crib. "I leave him for two minutes and he wakes up!" She called back to Mei who followed her into the living room. Bulma picked the child up and kissed his forehead. "You wanna hold him?" Bulma asked and Mei jumped as the woman had spoken suddenly.

"Oh, i…" she had never really been very good with children, but she walked forwards and took the baby in her arms.

"You're a natural." Bulma approved and Mei laughed. "I'm glad Trunks found you." Bulma said quietly, "from what you told me of the future, I'm glad he had someone like you around." Bulma put an arm around Mei, adjusting her arms to hold the baby. "Are you two going to settle down?"

"What?!" Mei said loudly, looking down at the child in her arms.

"Well I know you love each other a lot. You ever going to get married…have kids?" Bulma enquired, "I'm going to be a very pushy mother-in-law." Mei laughed; she was exactly the same as Mei remembered.

"I don't think Trunks is quite ready for marriage…I wouldn't even ask him if he wanted kids." Bulma laughed.

"is he that terrified?" Mei laughed too and nodded, "and you?"

"Me?"

"Are you ready?" Mei took a moment before answering.

"Yes." She nodded, "I'm ready-"

"For what?" Goten said as he walked into the room.

"Marriage. Babies!" Bulma said happily.

"Oh?" Goten smiled and walked over to Mei. "You always said you never wanted to get married."

"Don't you have to go train?" Mei said scathingly.

"Actually I asked Goten to stay put today," Bulma said, "I need both of your help, fixing the time machine you and Trunks came in." She nodded to Mei. "C'mon you two, you're going to need to go into the machine while I work on the outside OK?"

"That's fine." Goten said, Mei put Trunks into his crib and turned back to Goten. Bulma had left the room. "You going to be OK…just me and you in a tiny space-"

"I'm sure I'll manage." She said sternly and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm sorry for such a long wait! I'll try to update more regularly!

* * *

The laboratories in Capsule Corp had always looked impressive to Mei and she had only ever seen them in the future; destroyed by the androids and in dim light. Now she could see them properly and marvelled at the architecture and equipment. Goten and Bulma just watched as she went around explaining to herself what all the equipment was and how it worked.

"She's like a kid in a candy store." Bulma said with a small smile, Goten nodded.

"She's always been a complete geek. Even when we were kids-"

"I am not!" She shouted over her shoulder to him.

"We've had this argument before," he shouted back, looking around, wondering where her voice was coming from. "And you lost, dismally." He snickered, Mei didn't reply for a moment.

"Bulma, is this ours?" They looked up; Mei was stood on a raised platform just a little way off. The platform was raised so that the mechanic could see inside the time machine. Bulma nodded, still smiling at her.

"You need to get inside that," Bulma nodded at the machine to Goten, "with Mei," he smiled slightly and nodded. He walked up to the ladder and began to climb to the platform. "You two just need to keep starting it up for a mission," she tried to explain as simply as possible.

"So we're going to run simulations while you change the logistics?" Mei said and as she turned away from the machine she almost fell off the platform as she saw Goten was already there. He smiled at her and she smiled politely back before jumping into the machine when she heard confirmation from Bulma.

"You remember how to use it?" Mei heard Bulma shout and turned to the platform where Goten came in from.

"Yes." Mei shouted back. Goten sat in the chair next to Mei and she blushed as the side of their legs made contact. She'd forgotten how small it was in here and how close her and Trunks had had to be; though neither of them minded much. But now Goten watched as she began to start up the machine. She was conscious of him watching her but was surprised to find that it wasn't _at_ her but what she was doing; perhaps he really wasn't interested in her anymore.

* * *

"I can't take another hour of this." Goten muttered as he and Mei pushed buttons in the machine, Mei had instructed him with what to do for about ten minutes before he picked it up himself.

"Relax," she smiled without looking at him but kept her eyes on a dial in front of her, "we're going to lunch in a minute." He groaned and she laughed; Goten had always been lazy, he was one of those boys that got bored with anything repetitive.

"Whoops." He said and she turned to him quickly.

"What?" She said urgently.

"I dunno; I pressed the wrong thing, I wasn't paying attention!" He stuttered quickly and tried to correct it.

"What the hell did you guys do?" They heard Bulma's voice through the microphone but weren't paying attention as the time machine's door closed around them and they stared in disbelief as it all began to shut down. They stared at each other for a moment before springing into action, pressing everything in a frenzied hope that it would return things to normal but no such thing happened. The time machine was plunged into semi-darkness as the dials and displays lost light and switched off. The tinted window meant that hardly any light came through as well. Bulma's voice could no longer be heard and they looked out as they heard a knock on the window. Bulma was stood, holding up a piece of paper to the window, Goten had to get up close to the glass to read out loud.

"_You shut down the machine manually which means it will take two hours to start up again. It must be done from the outside so you two sit tight for a while. I'm going to have lunch._ LUNCH?! You're just gonna," but Bulma had already left, "she's just going to leave us here." He looked across at Mei who had folded her arms and wasn't looking at him. "What?" He said because he could tell she wanted him to say something.

"Nothing." She said indifferently.

"Seriously, what?" He almost laughed.

"You did that on purpose." She said quietly and he did laugh.

"No I didn't!" He sounded truthful, "why would I?"

"Because you want to," she turned to him and he smirked as she became shy, "you know, with me!" She turned away from him and he scoffed.

"Will you get over yourself?" he said to her slowly, "God, Trunks might think you're pretty but that doesn't mean the rest of the world does." He whispered harshly and she turned to him.

"This isn't about how vain I am-"

"Which is pretty vain-"

"but you know that's why you did it; don't deny it!" She said desperately but he just shrugged.

"Why would I?" He turned to her, "you made it pretty clear last night." She nodded almost to reassure herself. "So how were you last night? I heard a yell from your room," he smirked and she rolled her eyes at him. "I am asking as a concerned friend alright; like how we used to talk, OK?" She nodded. "So? Everything OK between my two friends?" She nodded but he knew she wanted to say something and before he knew it she was talking at him.

"I had forgotten how overprotective Trunks is," she said quickly, "in the future there is no one that he gets jealous of or anything. But last night-"

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"I mentioned you and he went pretty crazy," he was genuinely shocked to see she was near crying, "he hurt me." She lifted the sleeve of her dress for him to see the bruises there.

"No way." He inspected the bruise and as he pressed a finger against it gently she winced from the pain and nodded.

"What's happening to us?" She asked no one in particular.

"Has Trunks ever hurt you before?" Goten asked her quietly and she shook her head. "It's OK Mei," Goten said and put an arm around her. "I'll…I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again-" But Mei had pulled away from him before he had time to finish his sentence.

"He won't hurt me again, he regrets it." Much to Goten's surprise Mei laughed, "he's a complete idiot but he regrets it." She massaged her bruises and Goten took her hand, she looked at him in confusion.

"What happened to us Mei?" He asked, changing the subject entirely but it didn't matter because she could see, for the first time, how hurt he was. "Why did you leave me?" He brushed a straying strand of hair away from her face and she found she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. "Is it because I died; is that the only reason you're with him?" He whispered to her and she was completely speechless for a few moments.

"I left you long before you died," she said quietly, "I left you because you fucked Trunk's girlfriend." She said plainly and he winced; damn, he'd forgotten about that. "Did you forget?" She moved away from him and folded her arms.

"Do you just remember everything that went wrong?!" He shouted in exasperation and slouched in his chair. "Don't you remember anything good I did for you-"

"Of course," she shrugged, "_but…_" she could think of no reason to say, why she loved him no more. But as she sat and tried to think a though came to Goten, his plan formed in his head so fast he was surprised by his own genius. Mei always became closer to him when she felt vulnerable, when Trunks hurt or upset her. So what if Goten just helped Trunks along the way? Helped get Trunks into trouble and Trunks got into trouble whenever he got jealous or mad. Last night Mei had merely mentioned Goten's name and Trunks got mad. It was so simple, why hadn't he thought of it before? "I mean, don't you understand?" He tuned in to what Mei was saying a little too late and smiled.

"I feel the exact same way," he said with a smile; it was the first sentence that had come into his head, Mei looked at him blankly.

"You feel the same way I do about Trunks?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Wha- no!" He shook his head, "I meant I agree with that other thing that you said when you were saying before the Trunks part." He stuttered incoherently and Mei hit him.

"You weren't listening to a word I said!" She was lucky that the door to the time machine opened at that exact moment and she was able to jump out, Goten stood up.

"Mei, come on, I'm sorry, don't be angry." But it was too late; she'd walked to the end of the platform and climbed down the ladder. "Mei!" But she didn't look back, he watched as she stormed straight out of the laboratories before flying down to the entrance and walking out himself.

* * *

_please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so sorry for SUCH a long wait! I apologise profusely to all my readers and reviwers :( But I am back! I think my writing's gotten better over the time too so hopefully the story will improve!

* * *

**By the time Goten entered the living quarters of Capsule Corp, the place was busy again. It seemed the entire group of friends had decided to permanently hang out here in the days leading up to the Cell Games. This was done much to the displeasure of Vegeta and Goten saw, from the window he was standing at, Vegeta and Trunks walking back to the house through the gardens. A small smirk played on his face as he realised how easy it was going to be.

"Goten?" He heard his name being called and saw Trunk's grandmother standing a little way away. "You coming in for some lunch?" She said sweetly and he smiled at her.

"I'll be right there!" He said brightly before moving after her into the dining room. Mei was already in there, helping Bulma place food on the table. Goten went to help Bulma with a heavy plate and almost dropped it when his mother emerged from the kitchen. She stopped as she saw him staring and adopted a similar look.

"You look familiar…" She said and tilted her head to one side but before Goten had a chance to say anything Bulma explained quickly who he was. "Trunks and Mei's friend?" Chichi said slowly as though she did not believe it but Goten nodded.

"Yes," he said quickly, "from the future." Mei stood by his side and nodded too. He looked across to her and she smiled as though their last meeting was completely forgotten. The doors opened again and in walked many of the fighters Mei had gotten to know over the past while. Yamcha ruffled her hair as he walked by in the strange, affectionate manner he had adopted for her and even Tien's serious face broke into a smile as he saw her. There was a strange sense of welcome given to Mei by everyone as they hadn't had a teenage girl around for a long time. In a strange way it completed Bulma's family and therefore the circle of close friends.

"How are you Mei?" Yamcha asked as he sat down and Mei shrugged.

"Fine I guess," she forced a smile, "you?" He was about to answer when the doors slid open once more and Mei turned with a real smile as she saw Trunks enter after his father. As soon as Vegeta entered she notice the level of noise in the room went down and the atmosphere turned slightly colder, but to her he was just Trunks' dad, a harsh and uncaring person but still his dad. Trunks walked over to her and both had made a silent agreement that when Vegeta was around they would behave but that didn't mean they would stop teasing and testing each other. In accordance with this Trunks put a hand on her back when she kissed her cheek and slowly slid his hand further down her body until she gave in and, as secretively as possible, yanked his hand away from her. "How was it?" She whispered to him.

"Good." But there was a strange sense of excitement in Trunks that Mei had never seen before, she simply questioned him with her eyes. "My father…he's unlike anyone I've ever known, he's so-"

"You two!" Trunks and Mei snapped their head over to Vegeta who was opposite them. He sat at the table and gave them a hard stare before nodding to the chairs in front of him. "Sit here." He said and both Trunks and Mei looked to Bulma for some indication of what this meant She shrugged and nodded as Chichi whispered something to her. Bulma gave Trunks and Mei a meaningful look and they sat down opposite Vegeta who turned his head away from them haughtily. Underneath the table Mei put her hand on Trunk's thigh and squeezed affectionately; she did it so often she hadn't realised she was doing it until Trunks caught her eye and smirked at her. Everyone sat at the table around them and began to eat, Mei saw Goten sit down next to his mother and remembered Goku and Gohan must still be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He caught her staring and she looked away quickly.

"So," Bulma said as everyone around them had begun talking, "how was it?" She asked Vegeta who shrugged so she looked to Trunks. Mei was surprised when Trunks merely shrugged in response as well, hoping that his attitude was not a reflection of his mood; perhaps he was just trying to be like his father? "Mei was helping me out today, with your time machine." Bulma said proudly and Mei blushed. "She's a clever girl," Bulma said to Vegeta as though trying to prove something. Mei understood this; Vegeta had not quite accepted Mei yet. Trunks was different because Vegeta already knew he had a son but Mei was alien to him and she knew it would take time to win him over. "Although she and Goten got stuck in the machine for a while-"

"What?" Trunks looked up from his plate quickly.

"Goten and I were in the machine and the door closed." Mei said innocently and he looked to her.

"How did it close?" He asked suddenly and Mei was getting worried again; why was he asking so many questions?

"Goten pushed the wrong button." She said simply and Trunks nodded slowly, casting a glance in Goten's direction. Mei looked round as the sound of crying came from the living room.

"Oh, damn-"

"I'll go," Mei said, interrupting Bulma who had stood up to go to her child. She nodded gratefully at Mei who left for the next room. As she reached into the cot to pick up the baby Mei remembered what Bulma had said that morning, about children and marriage...she was nineteen! That stuff was hardly on her mind. Well, no, it was always on her mind; in her world, in the dark and twisted future they lived in, Trunks was really all she had and she knew she'd stay with him forever...but the prospect of marriage was scary for some reason. "It's alright," she whispered to baby Turnks in her arms as he sniffed and his bottom lip trembled.

"Hey," she turned around to see Trunks stood at the door, a small smile on his face as he realised she was holding him.

"This is weird," she said slowly, voicing his thoughts. Trunks sighed, she stood by the cot with a bundle in her arms, sunlight streaming through her hair from the window behind her and it reminded him it could've been their future, had things not go so out of hand.

"Mum thinks I should cut my hair," he said, running a hand through his long lilac locks. Mei tilted her head to one side.

"Hmmm, I like it long." She concluded as he walked over to her. "Shhhh," she whispered as he approached and he could see the baby had fallen asleep in her arms. "Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever wonder," she looked him in the eye, "what it would've been like?" She had asked an incredibly vague question but Trunks knew what she meant. "If I had never found you," she looked back down, "I doubt I'd be alive." She laughed slightly as she said it.

"If I had never found you," Trunks said quietly, "I don't think I'd have bothered to stay alive-"

"Don't say things like that!" She exclaimed.

"How could I have," he asked her, "when you are my life?"

"You think you're so smooth," she said as she placed baby Trunks back into the cot, as soon as she turned around Trunks put his arms around her.

"It always helps," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Trunks, what do you think about marriage?" She asked suddenly and Trunks moved away from her slightly.

"What does it matter?" He asked uncertainly and Mei tried to make it look like it wasn't a big deal. She shrugged.

"Will we...every get married?" She asked and Trunks' mouth opened.

"What's gotten into you-"

"Why aren't you answering the question?" Mei urged him and he shook his head.

"We're nineteen!" He said quickly, "you don't just rush into something like-"

"And?" She said quickly, "in our future there are no other nineteen year olds around. We're some of the only people left!" Trunks looked away, "don't you love me enough?" At this Trunks became angry.

"Marriage isn't just about _loving someone enough_," he snapped.

"Then what is it about?" She laughed when he shrugged. "You don't want to marry me-"

"Why is this suddenly such a big thing?!" He shouted and let go of her.

"Because it feels like time is running out!" She shouted back, "because life will never be normal when we go back. Because I need you there all the time!" Both of them ran a hand through their hair and put their hands on their hips. "What about children?" She asked and he looked up.

"What?"

"Children, babies, kids!" She said, "with me?" He shook his head.

"Mei, I have too much on my mind right now," he said slowly and turned away, "don't start this now," he put a hand on the handle of the door, "not with the Cell Games coming up and Goten-"

"What if I were pregnant?"

* * *

**Please review to help me improve etc!**


End file.
